


Ignis no!

by Wolfenstar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cussing, IM HYPER, No Spoilers, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfenstar/pseuds/Wolfenstar
Summary: Driving.When a driving glitch happens in the game this is how I feel about it.





	

No one had a good day today.  
They were attacked unexpectedly by a deamon.  
Then the freaking MT attacked a few hours later.  
And now there driving again.  
Fuck.  
No one is feeling nice what's so ever.  
So when a fucking car blocks the damn path to were they were headed Igins sounded like he was about to murder a bitch.  
"What's the hold up here?" Igins asked the person behind the wheel.  
"My car broke down, I'm waiting for a tow truck." She said, the bitchy sneark sound comeing from her mouth.  
Igins looked like he really was holding back on Killing her. There was a twitch in his eye.  
"Ma,am. Can you please push your car to the side of the road? We can even help you." Igins replied politely.  
"Right." She looked up and pulled her glasses down to the tip of her nose. "Do I look like a charity cass? If I needed help I would've asked a real man to help me."  
And then something in Igins must have snapped.  
Because his eyes looking dark.  
"Riiight" He said. "I just wanted to help..." Igins looked at the regllia with a dark intent.  
"Umm..." "I don't like that look iggys giving..." Prompto whispered to the others.  
"Me nether... I never seen him so mad..." Noctis replied.  
Once igins entered the car he just sighed.  
"You okay iggy?" Gladiolus asked.  
"...No I'm not... I'm about 2 seconds away from runing some one over...." igins replied.  
"Oh.... Damn." Gladiolus said.  
...  
Igins put on some shades.  
Turned the radio up blasting.  
*MOVE BITCH GET OUT THE WAY...  
Igins pushed the gas paddle.  
*GET OUT THE WAY BITCH GET OUT THE WAY  
AND he slammed past the car, scraping the back of her car badly and the side of our car.  
"IGINS WHAT THE HELL!?" Noctis yelled  
"YAHOOO!" Prompto yelled  
"THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Gladiolus yelled  
And he drove around crazyly untill he hit the next small town.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup.  
> I got nothing to say...


End file.
